Vince
Vince was a former leader and founder of the Highwaymen. He was the father of the twins Mickey and Lou. Overview Vince is never seen in-game. Various pieces of Highwaymen graffiti depict him as tall, with white or light skin, and tattoos on his arms, with black hair. After the nuclear holocaust, Vince had a lot of big plans to better the lives of himself and his family. According to the twins' mother however, she warned that his plans usually ended in violence. Sometime when the twins were children, he took his daughters away from their mother who disapproved of his methods. Vince also instilled in his daughters a mentality of seeing anyone who didn't support his vision as enemies. As a result, Mickey seemed more reluctant to leave their mother, while Lou (who became the more violent sister) dismissed her without a second thought. Vince raised his daughters to be ruthless cutthroats, teaching them that people fall into two categories: problem solvers and problem makers. Problem solvers solved the problems of the post-apocalyptic world, and Vince encouraged the exploitation and killing of people in order to accomplish their goals. The twins came to understand problem makers as anyone who stood in the problem solvers' way. According to one Highwaymen charter leader, Vince became "soft in the head." The twins killed their father after he became a problem, usurping his role. Each twin took up a role - Mickey as the brains and Lou as the muscle. The Twins have proven to be successful leaders despite their differences. Ever since the twins took over, the Highwaymen became one of the most dominant gangs in America. Trivia *The cause of Vince's death is never explicity stated. In a live action commercial released by Ubisoft, Lou tells a bar patron that "we shot Vince down". ''Graffiti at the Meat Grinder supports this story. *Despite having killed Vince themselves, neither Mickey nor Lou seemed to have had any animosity towards their father. They regularly speak of him with affection, and Mickey states in a recording that "we loved the old man". '' *Gina Guerra, a former Highwayman, tells the Captain that the Highwaymen had a code when Vince was in charge. The Highwaymen apparently "killed only when necessary" and only did so to send a message, not out of sadism. *According to Gina, the Twins became co-leaders of the Highwaymen after murdering their father, suggesting that killing him was merely a means to an end. However, graffiti of Vince's death at The Meat Grinder suggests that he was killed in a moment of conflict between his daughters and himself. *Dialogue between the Highwaymen Leaders indicates that Vince was killed after he became "soft in the head," implying that Mickey and Lou eliminated him because his mental state began to deteriorate. *The mother of the Twins disapproved of Vince's methods, leading to their separation. She said that he didn't solve problems but caused them, and also left a trail of bodies behind. The mother begged her twin daughters not to turn out like him, to which Mickey reluctantly agrees. *If the Captain spares Mickey's life, she leaves behind a letter for the Captain stating that Vince forced his daughters to leave their mother behind. This seemed to affect Mickey deeply. Lou had no qualms about it, insinuating that her mother was a problem maker. *Lou is the Twin who most absorbed Vince's teachings and callousness. In the final scene between the Twins, Mickey sadly comments that she "broke her promise" ''to their mother that ''"we wouldn't turn out like Dad." To this, Lou merely remarks, "We had a lot of fun, right?" before bleeding to death. *His light skin confirms that Mickey and Lou are biracial. twinspic1.jpg|Vince with his (unnamed) wife and twin daughters, Lou (left) and Mickey (right) Category:Far Cry New Dawn Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters